Kim Nini? Are You Seriously?
by park28sooyah
Summary: Menceritakan sedikit kisah Sehun dan Jongin yang anak menjadi orangtua. THIS IS KAIHUN! WARN GS! cerita gaje. gabisa bikin summary bagus, yang penasaran silahkan lihat review jangan lupa ne


**Kim Nini? Are you seriously?**

.

.

.

.

Cast: Kim Sehun (GS)

Kim Jongin

Park Kyungsoo(GS)

Park Chanyeol

Xi Minseok (GS)

Xi Luhan

And other cast. **~KAIHUN~**

Gendre: Romance, Family, Humor. Marriage Life!

Cerita yang mungkin sudah banyak diffn, tapi ini murni hasil dari otakku yang gesrek dan kobam dengan **KAIHUN/HUNKAI**. Typo! EYD yang berantakan. Warn! GS! Kalau tidak biasa baca ff GS silahkan back;) Selamat membaca^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Sehun sedang menuruni tangga dengan perlahan, di kehamilannya yang menginjak usia 9 bulan, dan tinggal menunggu beberapa hari lagi untuk melihat aegi di dunia Sehun sangatlah berhati-hati sekali. Kehamilannya yang sekarang sangatlah dinantikan oleh sehun dan suaminya, mengingat dalam usia pernikahan yang kini menginjak 4 tahun Sehun baru diberikan kesempatan untuk mengandung.

Sekarang Sehun sudah sampai ke lantai satu, ia langsung mengarahkan tubuhnya ke dapur. Ia ingin membuatkan sarapan untuk suaminya sebelum berangkat kerja, setelah sampai ia langsung mengambil beberapa bahan makanan seperti telur, nasi, sosis, bawang daun dan ikan salmon. Cukup untuk membuat nasi goreng salmon dengan omelet sosis. Sehun masih asik berkutat dengan wajan dan seluruh bahan masakan, tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk perut buncitnya dari belakang, dari harum parfumnya Sehun sudah tau jika yang memeluknya adalah suaminya tercinta. Dia adalah Kim Jongin..

"selamat pagi Hunnie~" ucap Jongin sambil mencium pipi kanan Sehun yang masih memasak.

"pagi nini~" ucap Sehun yang sudah selesai memasak dan mematikan kompor lalu berbalik menghadap suaminya yang sudah tampan dengan balutan kemeja berwarna biru muda dan celana berwarna hitam .

"nini? Haishh masih saja memanggilku dengan nama aneh itu?! Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ayah Sehun, jangan pergunakan nama itu lagi" ucap Jongin dengan sedikit kesal

"waeyo?! Apa salah aku manggil kamu nini? Nini kan lucu! Nama Nini sama seperti boneka beruang yang kamu kasih pas kita anniv ke10." Ucap Sehun merengut. Ia langsung pergi ke meja makan dan menaruh nasi goreng sosi serta salmon panggang yang ia buat untuk Jongin dan duduk untuk memulai sarapan paginya.

By the way, Nini itu boneka kesayangan Sehun pake banget. Bukan karena itu pemberian dari Jongin saja, tapi selama Sehun dan Jongin berpacaran dan Sehun sempat di tinggal Jongin ke Amsterdam, hanya Nini lah tempat Sehun berkeluh kesah. Yaa walaupun dia memiliki Kyungsoo dan Minseok, tapi menurutnya hanya Nini yang selalu ada ditiap ia galau menunggu kabar dari Jongin.

"mianheyoo hunnah... aku hanya tidak ingin dipanggil dengan sebutan Nini lagi.. sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ayah, mau ditaruh dimana wajahku ini jika anakku besar nanti akan mengikutin eommanya memanggil appanya dengan nama Nini?" ucap Jongin hati-hati sambil mengelus perut Sehun.

Sehun yang kesal dengan Jongin langsung bangkit dari kursi dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang sedikit ... err? Galak.

"TARUH SAJA SANA WAJAHMU DIPANTAT PANCI! DASAR KKAMJJONG! GAK PUNYA PERASAAN!" Sehunpun langsung pergi menuju ruang tv dan hanya menyisakan Jongin dengan mode kebingungannya.

"taruh dipantat panci? Emang panci punya pantat?" "haisshhh Sehunaaah.. lama-lama bisa cepat tua aku kalau kamu marah-marah terus.. dasar bawaan bayii" umpat Jongin dan mulai memasukan nasi goreng kedalam mulutnya.

"KKAMJJONG! AKU MENDENGAR UMPATANMU! NANTI MALAM JANGAN TIDUR DIKAMAR!" teriak Sehun dari ruang tv yang menyebabkan Jongin tersedak.

"uhuk..ukh.." Jongin langsung mengambil air minum dikulkas.

"haaah.. bahkan pendengarannya sekarang tajam sekali.." ucap Jongin dengan lirih. Ia pun melanjutkan kegiatan sarapannya. Menghabiskan masakan istri tersayang dan selanjutnya berangkat ke kantor.

Sebelum berangkat, ia menemui Sehun yang masih dalam mode merajuknya. Ia berdiri didepan Sehun yang masih asik memandangi tayangan di televisi dengan bibir yang manyun seperti bebek-bebekan dikamar mandi. Jongin mensejajarkan badannya dengan perut Sehun, kemudian ia mulai mengusap-ngusap perut Sehun dan menciumnya, tak lupa ia mencium bibir, hidung dan kening Sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sehun yang mendapat perlakuan itu sangat menikmati sampai ia memejamkan matanya.

"aku berangkat kerja dulu, kamu jangan kemana-mana, jangan melakukan pekerjaan berat. Kalau butuh apa-apa telepon Kyungsoo noona atau Paman Lim." Ucap Jongin setelah mencium istrinya itu.

"hmmm. hati-hati" ucap Sehun setelah Jongin selesai menciumnya. Setiap hari sebelum dan sesudah kerja selama Sehun mengandung Jongin selalu melakukan ritual mencium perut, bibir, hidung dan kening Sehun, entah karena bawaan sang cabang bayi atau bukan, tapi Sehun selalu menyukainya. Padahal disaat Sehun belum mengandung, Jongin jarang melakukan hal romantis seperti itu. Kalau ingat mungkin ia hanya mencium kening atau bibir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Sehun masih asik dengan tayangan di televisi, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan lapar. Ya jelas saja karena tadi ia belum sempat sarapan karena merajuk pada suaminya. Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi ke meja makan untuk sarapan yang telat. Ia habiskan sepiring nasi goreng salmon yang sudah mulai dingin dan tidak lupa susu untuk ibu hamil. Setelah selesai, Sehunpun mencuci semua piring kotor. Setelah semuanya selesai ia kembali ke ruang tv untuk menonton reality show kesukaannya.

.

.

.

.

"haish... kenapa itu si Song In Guk menyudahi di return of superman sih! Nanti siapa yang akan ku tonton lagi kalau Daehan, Minguk, Manse gak ada" "mereka pasti bikin aku kangen.. huhuhu" Sehun dalam mode labilnya sangat mudah sekali menangis, kesal dan marah.

"nanti kalau mereka sudah besar pasti tampan-tampan.. ahhh semoga aegi tampan ne.. atau cantik seperti eomma" ucap Sehun sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang besar. Bayi yang didalam perutnya pun merespon dengan menendang perut Sehun.

"aah.. iya aegi... mau cantik ataupun tampan kamu tetap anak eomma dan appa ne... cepatlah lahir, eomma sudah tidak sabar melihat wajahmu" ucap Sehun yang masih terus mengelus-elus perutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok.

"permisi Sajangnim, ini laporan yang harus anda tanda tangani"

"taruh saja diatas meja." "ah Liyn, apakah setelah ini saya ada jadwal?"

"hmmm hari ini sudah tidak ada sampai minggu depan sajangnim. Mungkin anda tinggal menandatangani proyek kerja yang kemarin dan rapat dengan dewan direksi"

"baiklah, aku hari ini akan pulang cepat. Semua pekerjaan akan ku bawa kerumah, tolong disiapkan. Karena beberapa hari lagi istriku mungkin akan melahirkan, jadi untuk rapat dengan dewan direksi tolong di pimpin oleh Cho Jungyeol."

"waahhh selamat kalau begitu Sajangnim, semoga Nyonya Sehun bisa segera melahirkan dan semoga lancar."

"terimakasih Liyn. Saya harus pulang sebentar lagi"

"ah baik , saya akan menyiapkan berkas-berkasnya dulu. Saya permisi"

Kini asisten pribadi Jongin sudah keluar dari ruangannya, Jongin mulai lagi dengan menandatangani berbagai banyak berkas yang ada di mejanya. Setelah selesai ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangannya tak lupa membawa berkas-berkasnya untuk dibawa ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

" _yeoboseyo"_

"yeoboseyo, eonni bisa temani aku hari ini tidak?" tanya Sehun pada Kyungsoo melalui telepon. Rencananya hari ini Sehun ingin ke kantor Jongin. Yaaa untuk sekedar meminta maaf karena tadi pagi ia sudah merajuk pada suaminya. Semenjak hamil tingkat kesensitifan Sehun sangatlah tinggi, sering sekali ia marah dengan alasan yang tidak jelas kepada Jongin mulai dari Jongin yang sering telat pulang kerumah karena meeting dengan investor asing, aroma tubuh Jongin yang membuat Sehun selalu mual,dan bahkan karena Jongin lupa memberinya morning _kiss_ Sehun bahkan tega menyuruh Jongin untuk tidur di sofa, padahal pada saat itu Jongin baru saja mendapatkan sedikit masalah dikantornya yang cukup membuat Jongin memecat 2 pegawai kantornya.

" _temani kemana Hunah? Jongin tidak memperbolehkan aku menemanimu ke Mall atau Salon. Perutmu sudah sangat besar aku takut kamu lahir dijalan"_ Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada khawatir diseberang sana.

"tapi eonni aku sudah memasak makan siang untuk Jonginie, aku ingin pergi ke kantornya. Ayolah eonni , Minseok Eonni sedang sibuk mengurusi Jaehyun" Sehun memelas dengan suara khasnya yang seperti anak kecil, padahal sebentar lagiia akan menjadi seorang ibu.

" _Jongin pasti tidak memperbolehkanmu kesana Hun, pasti dia sangat sibuk deng-"_

"sibuk dengan siapa?! Sibuk dengan asistennya yang mempunyai bokong lebih sexy dariku?! Yang mempunyai badan langsing tidak seperti aku sekarang yang seperti kudanil?! Yang mempunyai payudara sexy itu?! Aku tidak habis fikir dengannya, aish! Kurang apasih aku hah?! Aku kurang cantik?! Kurang sex-" "ughhhh perutkuu" tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasakan sakit pada perutnya, Kyungsoo yang mendengar Sehun melenguh langsung panik.

" _yak Sehunah kamu baik-baik saja?"_

"aah.. Eonni..perutku..ss-aakit sekal-lih"

 _"a-apakah kamu segera melahirkan?aah! tunggu! Aku dan Chanyeol oppa akan segera kesana! Tarik nafas pelan-pelan dan jangan berfikiran aneh mengenai Jongin oke? Tunggu aku!"_

Bip

Telepon pun terputus sepihak, Sehun kini duduk disofa masih dengan memegangi perutnya yang semakin sakin.

"s-sepertinya kontraksinya makin parah..ugh"

"ah..a-aku sudah tidak kuat..sakit sekali" Sehun makin tidak kuat dengan kontraksi yang ia terima, dengan cepat ia mengambil handphone yang tadi ia jatuhkan disampingnya dan langsung menelepon Jongin.

Tutt..

Tutt..

Tutt..

"aishhh jinjja...angkatlah teleponku Jonginah"

Tutt..

Tutt..

" _yeoboseyo Hunah? Mengapa menelepon heum? Aku sedang berada diperjalanan, aku akan pulang cepat hari ini, kamu mau ku bawakan apa heum?"_

"J-jongin..p-eerutkuhh..ahh!"

" _yak Sehunah kamu baik-baik saja?"_ ucap Jongin yang khawatir dengan suara Sehun yang sedang menahan sakitnya.

"ss-epertinya..ugh.. aku akan melahirkan..aah!"

" _yak! Bukannya beberapa hari lagi?"_ ucap Jongin dengan sedikit rasa frustasi.

"ahh! Mana aku-uh tau ugh...!" "cepattlah Jong...sa-kitt sekaliii"

" _ah baiklah! Tunggu aku!"_

Bip.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Kyungsoo sedang sibuk mempersiapkan bawaan untuk keperluan Sehun untuk melahirkan yang memang ada di apartementnya karena waktu itu Sehun lupa membawanya ke rumah. Setelah mempersiapkan semuanya ia menghampiri kamar anaknya Cherry yang berusia 4 tahun yang sedang tidur siang dengan suaminya Park Chanyeol.

"oppa ireona.." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengayun-ayunkan tubuh suaminya.

"eugh..iya soo" ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian duduk diranjang anaknya. "ada apa? Kok wajahmu pucat sekali hmm?"

"itu.. S-sehun..Sehun tadi meneleponku sepertinya ia sedang kontraksi dan sebentar lagi ia akan melahirkan"

"mwo?! Bukannya prediksi dokter masih beberapa hari lagi ya?" Chanyeol panik bukan main dan langsung saja turun dari kasur.

"meollaso, sepertinya prediksi dokter salah. Ayo kita ke rumahnya, Jongin pasti masih bekerja"

"Cherry bagaimana Soo? Dia baru saja tidur" ucap Chanyeol yang melihat putri kecilnya tertidur dengan sangat pulasnya.

"Cherry biar dititipkan pada Bibi Jun saja, kebetulan ia masih menyetrika dibawah"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat" Ucap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Bi Jun aku titip Cherry ya, dia sedang tidur sekarang. Kalau sudah bangun beri dia susu yang ada dikulkas, jika ia bertanya kami kemana bilang saja Aunty Sehun ingin melahirkan" Ucap Kyungsoo pada pembantunya.

"Baik nyonya"

"yasudah aku pergi dulu"

"hati-hati nyonya, tuan"

Kini Kyungsoo dan Chanyeolpun langsung menuju kediaman Kim untuk mengantarkan Sehun ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

"ugh..perutku.." Sehun masih merasakan sakit pada perutnya, bahkan sekarang semakin sakit.

"ahh Jongin dimanasihhh"

"ahh.. sabar ya nak, kamu sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat dunia ya? Tahan sebentarr .. ugh.." ucap Sehun sambil mengelus perutnya yang sedang kontraksi.

Kini Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah sampai didepan rumah Sehun, dengan cepat mereka langsung masuk kerumah tanpa permisi.

"YAK! Sehunah! Kamu baik-baik saja?" ucap Kyungsoo yang langsung panik melihat adiknya yang sudah bercucuran keringat dingin dengan muka yang sangat pucat menahan sakit.

"E-eonii...sakiiitt sekali..ugh.."

"yaa tarik nafasmu perlahan-lahan..." "buang perlahan" "tarik lagi" buang" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menirukan tarik nafas buang nafas pada Sehun.

"huh..hah..huh..hah"

"masih sakit?"

"masih eon.."

"yasudah kita ke rumah sakit sekarang ya. Oppa tolong gendong Sehun." Ucap Kyungsoo dan langsung di iyakan oleh suaminya.

Chanyeol sudah membawa Sehun menuju mobilnya, setelah di dudukan pada kursi belakang merekapun langsung membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 10 menit kepergian Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, Jongin tiba dirumah dengan wajah paniknya. Ia langsung melesat masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mengunci pintu mobilnya. Oh ayolah, penting mana sebuah mobil daripada istrimu yang ingin melahirkan anakmu ke dunia?

"Sehuna! Kim Sehun, dimana kamu sayang" ucap Jongin yang panik karena rumah kosong tak ada suara.

"mungkin dikamar?" ucap Jongin yang berada diruang tv. Ketika ia ingin naik ke atas ia melihat handphone Sehun yang tertinggal diatas sofa.

"ini ponselnya. Orangnya kemana?" ucap Jongin sambil mengutak-atik handphone Sehun dan melihat panggilan terakhir ada dia dan Kyungsoo.

"ah apa dibawa Kyungsoo noona ke rumah sakit?coba ku telepon"

Tutt..

Tutt..

Tutt..

"yeoboseyo noona"

 _"yak Kim Jongin! Kamu dimana eoh? Istrimu ingin melahirkan dan kamu tidak berada dirumah? Tega sekali membiarkan istri lagi hamil besar tinggal sendirian dirumah!"_

"m-mian noona, tadi dikantor aku hanya membereskan sedikit pekerjaan dan membawa pekerjaan kerumah kok! Ini aku sudah dirumah dan hanya menemukan handphone Sehun di sofa, Sehun sekarang ada dimana?"

" _Sehun sedang bersama ku menuju Seoul hospital. Cepatlah menyusul kami Jong"_

"aah baiklah! Tunggu aku !"

Bip

Setelah sambungan telepon diputus, Jongin langsung melesat menuju mobilnya dan pergi ke Seoul hospital.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Enghhhh...huuhh" Sehun kini sudah berada diruang bersalin bersama dokter-dokter yang akan menanganin proses persalinannya.

"J-jongin...mana Jongin..." ucap Sehun dengan lirih, ia mencari suaminya dia membutuhkan suaminya disaat berjuang melahirkan anaknya ke dunia.

"Tuan Jongin dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah sakit , mungkin sebentar lagi beliau tiba"

"aaah...sakit sekali suster.." Sehun merintih kesakitan, seluruh tubuhnya seperti dihantam beban, dipukuli orang, diinjak-injak. Sungguh proses melahirkan sangatlah sakit bagi Sehun.

Sementara diluar Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo masih menunggu proses persalinan Sehun dengan muka yang tegang, sedangkan Xiumin sedang dalam perjalanan bersama Luhan dan anaknya. Untuk orang tua Sehun dan Jongin setelah mendapatkan telepon dari Kyungsoo langsung mengambil jalur penerbangan VIP. Orang tua Sehun dan Jongin sedang berada di Jepang karena urusan bisnis makanya mereka harus mengambil jalur penerbangan VIP karena sebentar lagi cucu mereka akan lahir ke dunia.

Hos

Hos

Hos

Jongin berlari snagat cepat dari parkiran setelah tiba di rumah sakit dan langsung pergi menuju ruangan bersalin. Sampai disana ia melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang terus mondar-mandir menunggu kehadiran Jongin.

Hah

Hah

Hah

"Noona, b-bagaimana keadaan Sehun"

"Jongin pabo! Kenapa baru sampai sih?! Istrimu sudah berada diruang bersslin dari tadi, dan dia mencarimu terus."

"M-mian, tadi dijalan sangat macet. Apakah aku bisa masuk?"

"ya tentu bisa, cepatlah temani istrimu melahirkan" ucap Chanyeol yang menempuk pundak Jongin dan menyuruhnya masuk ke ruang persalinan.

Kini Jongin sudah berada didalam ruangan dan tak lupa memakai baju khusus untuk melihat proses persalinan istrinya, ia melihat keadaan Sehun yang lemas, pucat, dan terus berkeringat membuatnya sangat khawatir. Ia menghampiri Sehun dan menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan erat, Sehun yang merasa tangannya digenggam langsung menengok dan mendapatkan senyuman manis dari suaminya.

"maafkan aku karena terlambat menemanimu disini Sehunah, berjuanglah demi anak kita. Aku yakin kalau kamu bisa" ucap Jongin sambil mencium kening istrinya dengan penuh cinta

"s-sakit sekali Jong.. rasanya aku tidak sanggup" 

"kamu tidak boleh berkata seperti itu Sehun, ingat sudah 4 tahun kita menunggu aegi ke dunia, kalau kau menyerah maka penantian kita sia-sia."

Sehun mengangguk tanda mengiyakan perkataan suaminya, merasa mendapat kekuatan dari Jongin ia pun meminta dokter untuk memulai proses persalinan.

"Baik nyonya Sehun, sekarang mulai tarik nafas... buang.. tarik nafas lagi..buang..ya sekarang!" ucap dokter pada Sehun.

"ngggggg...hah..hah.. nggggg"

"ya sebentar lagi nyonya ayo, kepalanya sudah muncul"

"nggggg...aaa...ngggg..." Sehun terus mengeden dan menarik rambut Jongin yang ada disampingnya.

"ngg...nggg..."

"ya terus, tangannya sudah terlihat, sedikit lagi" 

"ayo Sehun kamu pasti bisa, kamu dengarkan? Kepala dan tangannya sudah terlihat, sebentar lagi aegi akan melihat dunia. Ayo sayang kamu pasti bisa" Jongin menyemangati istrinya yang sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati, sungguh Jongin takut kehilangan kedua orang yang dicintainya.

"nggggg...sakkkitt..Jong...Aaaaa...ng...AAAAAAA!"

"hoeeee...hoeee...hoee" akhirnya terdengar suara tangis bayi di dalam ruangan tersebut. Jongin tak kuasa menahan air matanya, sungguh kebahagiaannya makin bertambah dengan hadirnya bayi mungil didalam pernikahannya.

"Sehuna kamu berhasil sayangku, dengar anak kita sudah lahir ke dunia. Dia anak kita Sehuna, terimakasih sayangku, terimakasih..." ucap Jongin sambil mencium kening, pipi, hidung dan bibir istrinya.

"selamat tuan, nyonya anak anda sangat sehat dan sempurna. Ia perempuan" ucap salah satu suster yang membawa bayi yang baru lahir tadi kehadapan orangtuanya.

Jongin yang melihat bayinya sangatlah kagum, wajahnya sangat mirip dengannya, kulitnya yang putih seperti kapas sangat sama seperti Sehun, rambutnya yang sudah pirang sangat mirip dengan Jongin waktu kecil.

"astaga, kau duplikatku sekali nak" ucap Jongin dan langsung mengambil alih bayinya dari suster.

"lihat Sehunah, ia seperti ku. Matanya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, rambutnya sangat sama denganku. Tapi warna kulitnya sama denganmu."

Senyum Sehun mengembang melihat bayi mungilnya yang well, hanya mengambil gen kulih putihnya saja. Ia mengelus pipi montok bayi yang berada pada gendongan suaminya itu

.

"ya,semua diambil oleh genmu. Pantas saja aku sebal denganmu selama hamil dia, ternyata anak kita mirip sekali dengan appanya"

"hahahaha, berarti spermaku sangat bagus ya!"

"yak mesumm!" ucap Sehun sambil mencubit pinggang suaminya.

"maaf tuan, bayinya harus dibersihkan dahulu dan nyonya Sehun harus segera istirahat." Ucap suster yang mengganggu moment manis keluarga Kim itu.

"aahh baiklah sus, aku keluar dulu" Jongin memberikan bayinya pada suster dan suster tersebut langsung membersihkan bayinya dan memberi bedongan warna pink sesuai gendernya.

"sayang aku keluar dulu, kalau kau sudah dipindahkan keruang inap aku akan menyusul. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak istriku sayang"

Cup

Jongin mencium bibir Sehun dan hanya mendapat senyuman manis dari istrinya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini sehun sudah dipindahkan diruang inap bersama dengan bayinya, sementara keluarga mereka sudah berkumpul di kamar tersebut dengan wajah gembira. Orang tua Sehun dan Jongin yang baru saja tiba sangatlah senang dengan kelahiran cucu mereka yang sangatlah manis dan cantik.

"aigoo cucuku sangat mirip appanya sekali eoh"

"aahh lihat-lihat! Matanya lucu sekaliiii" ucap ibu Sehun dan Jongin yang gemas dengan cucunya yang baru lahir itu.

"selamat ya Jong, sekarang sudah menjadi seorang appa. Jaga istri dan anakmu dengan baik. Appa sangat bangga padamu" kali ini ucapan ayah Jongin kepada anak sulungnya itu.

"pasti, aku pasti akan menjaga kedua malaikatku ini appa"

"sudah mempersiapkan nama untuknya?" pertanyaan ini datang dari ayah Sehun.

"iya Jong, akan kau beri nama apa anakmu yang benar-benar duplikatmu itu?" kali ini ucapan Luhan yang sedang duduk memangku anaknya Minhan disofa yang berada pada kamar itu.

"jangan beri nama yang aneh-aneh ya Jong! Kasian sekali dia sudah terlahir sangat manis dan cantik tapi kamu beri nama aneh" kali ini ucapan noonanya, Xiumin yang sedang duduk bersama Kyungsoo dan para ibu.

"aku saja belum kepikiran nama yang cocok untuknya, habis wajahnya memang mirip denganku tapi kulitnya putih sekali seperti Sehun"

"ya baguslah Jong dia tidak hitam sepertimu! Haha" ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"kulitku eksotis hyung, bukan hitam."

"sama saja! Kulitmu itu bukan seperti orang korea lainnya kau tau"

"sudahlah, bisakah kalian tidak berisik? Bayi ku sedang tidur sekarang" ucap Sehun yang melerai kaka ipar dan suaminya.

"aah maafkan aku sayang" ucap Jongin yang melihat istrinya sudah bangun setelah tadi sempat tidur karena lelah.

"aku yang akan memberi nama pada bayiku" ucap Sehun pada Jongin dan seluruh keluarganya.

"ah baiklah, apa nama yang telah kamu siapkah sayang?"

"namanya, Nini. Kim Nini"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MWO?!

Dan semuanya terkejut dengan nama yang diberikan oleh Sehun pada anaknya yang memang sangat mirip dengan appanya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

 **Hahahaha, gaje ya? Kentang ya? Ah mian.. aku iseng bikin ff kaihun ini. Karena mereka couple kedua yg aku ship. Kaihun Hunkai. Terimakasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa reviewnya biar aku semangat bikin ff lainnya~ *chuuuu***


End file.
